Stupid Girl
by Descena
Summary: Jean is trying recover from a break up and while doing so, relives her past relationships in believing that there's something wrong with her, and has become wary of men in general. Enter Logan. Love has never been easy before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much a AU where at times there would be OOC scenes.**

**I was thinking WAY too much tonight and so here we are...the story Stupid Girl. It's about a woman, in this case _Jean_, who is trying recover from a break up and while doing so is reliving her past relationships in believing that there's something wrong with her, and in doing so has become wary of men in general.**

**Enter..._Logan_.**

**Logan comes in and displays a liking to Jean, but to her he's too much of the 'bad boy'. Jean's problem is she never takes the risks in life, certainly not in relationships, and her best friend, Ororo, is trying to show Jean that she's missing out by being that shy and timid woman.**

**As both Logan and Ororo attempt to show Jean that you can't take life without taking chances and living, there's no point to it, and even though there's a risk in getting hurt, it'll hurt more if you live your life by 'never knowing what could have been'.**

**

* * *

**

**Risk**

Risk: to venture upon; take or run the chance of: _to risk a fall in climbing; to risk a war._

_The risk of love._

She was never one to take risks; not the big ones at least. She'd always play it safe, always acted smart, and always kept a watchful eye on the others. It was the game of dating in the name of love. They always said that you have to go through a lot of bad apples to reach the good one. If there was ever an understatement that would most unquestionably be it.

To find that perfect man, it takes effort on both parties, and if too much thought is put into it…it can become dangerous and detrimental. For a shy and timid woman, it was like standing on the flat ground and looking up at a twenty foot wall, knowing that you had to climb that wall to get to the other side and live your life; Argo…taking a risk. But it was a huge task whereas other women, to them, it was only a ten foot wall, and they were able to get to the other side more effortlessly.

So what was wrong with her? Every time she got close to a man…they'd run away. Her first 'true love' was a classic example. It took them nearly eight years to finally share their first kiss. Eight years before they dated regularly; and he had been patient. Respecting her wishes he slowly let himself in her world by first becoming friends. Eventually, the time came where she was ready…and then came the downfall.

Of course she blamed herself. How couldn't she? All this time she made him wait, and he seemed so honest and compassionate. It happened only after a few months of them dating. She discovered another woman; with _her_ man, in _their _bed. Scott told her it wasn't her fault, that it was his and he was a man and weak. Well, he had the man part right. She had never felt so used and stupid in her life. She had pushed him away without even realizing it; and all because she was terrified of pushing him away. She didn't take that risk and because she didn't, she lost someone she cared deeply for.

One can tell oneself, in a situation such as this, that from now on they would stop letting their fear get the best of them. From now on she would take those risks and wouldn't think so much about any of the negative aspects that might be present.

Well…that was easier said then done. Especially when she laid eyes on _him_.

"Jean?"

Blinking her eyes and turning her head quickly to the woman's voice, Jean's green eyes found her best friends; Ororo. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ororo folded her arms over her chest and regarded her best friend. "Did you hear one word I said?" Jean blushed and Ororo looked down from the second floor landing only to see _him_. Knowingly, she smiled. "Oh…I see."

Jean blushed further and lightly slapped Ororo's arm as she glanced down towards the foyer once more. "Ororo!" she whined.

Ororo giggled, finding amusement in her friend's girlish ways. She was only 29, but Ororo would swear that Jean acting 16 sometimes. "You're single," Ororo reminded her as she began to walk down the hallway. "I think it's cute."

With one last look, Jean followed Ororo, and away from temptation. "I don't know what you're talking about," Jean muttered.

Ororo looked at Jean, slightly taken aback at her friends sudden mood change, but shrugged it off. "Jean…it's so obvious that you like him."

Jean shrugged. "I just have a small crush on him. It's no biggie."

Ororo laughed. "Small is _such_ an understatement."

Jean furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, Jean," she said, rolling her eyebrows. "You told me that you would start taking the risks in relationships!" Jean shrugged, but said nothing. "Come on!" Ororo said again, grabbing Jean's arm, stopping in the hallway, and making Jean look at her. "You can totally tell that he's into you to!"

Jean cracked a grin, inquisitiveness clawing its way up. "Really?" she inquired.

Ororo grinned, knowing full well that she had Jean's _full_ attention. "Uh-huh."

"Well…how do you know?" Ororo released Jean and shrugged, now playing the innocent girl that knew nothing, but in tell had all the good gossip. "Ororo!"

"Well…" she gave in as Jean's wide eyes watched her. "He does stare at you quite often."

Jean made a face. "That's actually kinda creepy."

"I'm surprised," Ororo stated, frowning slightly, and ignoring Jean's comment. "You're a telepath and you couldn't tell?"

Jean shook her head. "You know how my powers are, Ororo."

"I guess," her opposite said, shrugging. "Look, all I'm saying is put yourself out there. Take that risk. How will you ever know if you don't?"

Jean shrugged. "I don't know," she said softly. "I just get so nervous and insecure around him. I mean…he just came here and I know next to nothing about him."

"So?"

"So…it's hard!" Jean said suddenly frustrating. "His looks got my attention…but how do I know that he really likes me?"

"Well, you use your good looks and charms to find out," Ororo suggested.

Jean frowned, tossing her words in her head, and before she had a chance to question it, Ororo had already walked away and was now heading downstairs to greet him. Jean sighed and tossed her hair behind her shoulders as she leaned against the rail post. She was sure that he had smelled her scent the second he walked in, but he didn't show it, which only confused her. If he really did like her, she was sure that he would show it, and not when she wasn't looking. _Men have it so easy,_ Jean thought bitterly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Borderline Jean**

Jean had done her best to avoid him all day; and it had worked. She had piled herself with her work. She knew that he had classes too, but every time between classes, he would try to approach her. Jean didn't know why…but she'd walk the other way and make excuses; she had to do that, this has to be done, and so on. By the end of the day, Jean hadn't seen him for the rest of the afternoon. Once she had locked herself in her office, he had pretty much even up. And she didn't blame him.

It was now around six and Jean was down in her lab, as usual, as Ororo, Hank, and the others were upstairs and making dinner. As she typed her students' grades in her laptop, she heard the doors sliding open. Swearing that she had locked them, Jean turned swiftly and narrowed her eyes, not seeing anyone. Slowly, Jean pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, saving the work, and got up, walking to the door. Frowning, she pressed the button and opened the doors. Poking her head out, she looked around and her frown deepened. Believing that she was hearing things, Jean shut the door again and once she turned around, she gasped, clutching her chest.

"Scare ya?"

Jean's heart thumped against her ribcage as she fought to maintain her breathing as she stared at the man standing in front of her with a smirk that was to die for. "Logan!" she scolded.

He laughed, sensing Jean's nervousness, inhaling her scent, and hearing her heart beating quickly. "Sorry, Red," he said as she followed him with her eyes. "I really didn't mean to startle ya like I did."

Jean gave him a warm smile. "Its fine," she waved off, finally regaining her composure.

"Ya alright?" he asked.

Jean looked taken aback. It wasn't what he said, but _how_ he had said it. Logan was known as Wolverine; a fearless and cold heartless animal with no memory whatsoever. Over the past few weeks, Logan had shown a different side to everyone; Jean especially. While Scott remained distrustful and outspoken, the rest of the team had warmed up to him.

As Jean stood there, she found herself staring into his eyes, which seemed to sparkle. "I told you," she managed to say; "I'm fine."

Logan shrugged as he dug his hands into his jean pockets as Jean brushed past him lightly. Logan smiled from the contact while Jean rolled her eyes. _You're embarrassing yourself! _Jean sighed to herself. As she began to clean up and close her laptop, Logan frowned, titling his head slightly, like a confused puppy. "Ya finished?" Jean nodded, trying desperately to keep her wits above her as she gathered all her papers. Seeing that the heavy stack of folders and papers that Jean picked up was about to fall, Logan acting quickly and grabbed them, in the process making sure that Jean kept her balance. "I got it."

Jean blushed and gave an embarrassed smile. "Thank you."

Once Jean shut the lights off and closed the lab doors, she went upstairs with Logan following close behind. A little _too_ close for Jean's good sense. Once they reached her bedroom, she put the papers on her desk, and Logan mocked the same movement.

"Thanks," Jean said again nervously.

"Sure," Logan nodded. Jean bit her lip, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable, as she looked at Logan. Sensing her staring at him, he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Snapping out of it, Jean shook her head. In an attempt to play stupid or come out of her daze, she wasn't sure. "Nothing," she lied. Once she cleared her throat, she began to move towards the door. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner's ready?" he repeated. As Jean nodded, he replied, "And how would ya know that?"

"Lucky guess?" Jean shrugged as she walked out of the room. She could _feel_ Logan's eyes on her ass and she blushed, but led him to believe that she hadn't noticed.

It was awkward; walking into the kitchen with Logan at her side. When Ororo looked up from the plates, she gave Jean an evil smirk and giggled, as Hank looked over in their direction as well. "Well, I guess ya were right," Logan said huskily.

Jean closed her eyes as her cheeks turned the color of her hair from sheer humiliation. If she had ever wanted to die, now would be the time that she would wish it. Unfortunately…it never happened. Gathering what little remains there were of her sanity and common sense, Jean walked further into the kitchen, and over to the dining room table, where Kitty and Marie were sitting the table up.

"So?" Ororo questioned, as she brushed past Jean, placing a bowl of salad on the table.

Jean glared at her best friend. "Why are you making a big deal out of nothing?" she whispered callously.

Ororo only grinned at her again as the Professor came in and everyone took their respectable seats. "Oh, Logan," Ororo called, earning a look from the mutant. "Here…have my seat," she pointed, pulling out the chair.

"Why?" he grunted in suspiciousness.

"Because my seat is right under the vent and I'm cold," Ororo lied.

Jean's eyes widened when Logan shrugged and took the seat, right next to Jean. _Oh my God…_ Jean thought fretfully. _'You are so evil'_, Jean sent to Ororo. The weather witch only shrugged and took her seat. _He really does like me_, Jean thought. _Oh…I'm nervous…so nervous…he smells so good…_

Logan glanced at Jean and raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the left of her. "Can ya pass the green beans?" he asked.

Jean's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Logan for a second, trying to comprehend exactly what it was he asked her because up until that point, she hadn't a inkling because she was too busy in her own 'little world'. "Huh?"

"Green…beans…?" he said slowly.

"Oh!" As Jean grabbed the bowl and handed it too Logan, she could sense everyone's amusement in watching her literally drool over Logan.

'_Smooth,' _Ororo sent Jean, laughing.

Jean shook her head sadly and looked down. _How much more embarrassing can I possibly get?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning when Jean woke up, the sun was barely out, yet the hallways were filled with noisy children running around. Groaning, she quickly changed and headed downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

Once she walked into the kitchen, she saw Scott and Emma in one corner, practically groping each other, with Ororo, Hank, and Bobby sitting in front of the television. "What's going on?" Jean asked as she opened the fridge.

Turning around, Hank smiled at her. "Morning, Jean."

Pulling out a bowl, she nodded. "Morning."

Ororo frowned slightly, watching Jean. "What're you doing?" she asked.

Jean gave Ororo a confused look and shrugged. "Having something to eat."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Jean asked, finding herself getting annoyed.

"Because Logan has training session this morning," Hank answered.

Jean rolled her eyes and groaned, putting the bowl and spoon away, and slamming the cabinet door. Logan was not only the last person she wanted see after last night at dinner, but she wasn't looking forward to his grueling training session either.

"Come on," Logan grunted at the doorway.

Sighing, Ororo flicked off the television and got off the stool, to look at Jean. "Quite the charmer, isn't he?"

"A'right," Logan began once everyone had changed into their training clothes. "Today we're gonna practice hand to hand."

"Again?" Jubilee groaned.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"If the enemy gets that close," Marie reasoned, "I'm pretty sure that hand to hand combat is the last thing on our minds."

The girls all nodded in agreement while Logan defensively crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Which is why we're doing this," he countered. "Now, Bobby, yer against the Cajun, Jubilee against Kitty, Cyke against Hank, and Emma against Storm."

"Wait a minute," Jean interrupted, glancing at Ororo, and then back at Logan. "I'm always against Ororo."

Logan nodded. "Which is why I switched ya." As Jean groaned, Ororo winked at her, once everyone began to spread out their mats and began to practice. "Come on, Red," Logan grunted. Jean sighed and began to warm up while Logan stared at her.

"Aren't you going to warm up, or something?" she asked.

Logan shot her a smirk. "Don't need ta darlin'," he said. "With the healing factor and all."

Jean narrowed her eyes slightly at his tone. _He's so arrogant_, she thought angrily. She smiled to herself. He was trying to trick her; trying to purposely work her nerve so she'd lash out in anger…which was what he was teaching them _not_ to do. "Okay," Jean said once she was finished. "You ready?"

Logan nodded and the two began to circle the other, sizing each other up, and waiting for the first move. Both were too smart to make the first move however, which was starting to bother Jean. Logan knew how to test her; in everyway possible as well. Just as she was deciding to make the first move, her eyes lowered to Logan's fist and he extended his claws, taking a swing at Jean. As her eyes widened, she ducked and lashed out, grabbing his arm and attempted to twist it. But he proved too strong for her when he lifted her up and slammed her onto her back, hitting the mat with a sickening thud.

Feeling the embarrassment and anger rise within her, she lifted her leg when Logan went to grab her throat, and kicked him in the lower mid section, catching him off guard. Once he stumbled back, Jean shifted her momentum and using her chest muscles, sprung on her hands and jumped to her feet. "That wasn't very clean," Logan growled as retracted his metal claws.

Jean smirked, feeling a sense of accomplishment as she watched him catch his breath. "You're the one who started to play dirty."

"Dirty?" he questioned. "I'll show ya dirty!"

Jean went on the defensive when he rushed her, but at the last second pulled back, confusing Jean. Using the chance, he then hit, and Jean was only fast enough to avoid the full brut of it, but still caught some, sending her to one knee. As she touched her jaw, she sensed Logan moving slightly behind her, and she crept down in a fatal position and rolled to the left, avoiding Logan's next blow. Once she regained her balance and footing, she unleashed a telekinetic blast that sent Logan crashing into the wall.

"Who do ya think's gonna win?" Jubilee asked as they watched Logan recover.

Bobby shook his head. "I dunno," he said honestly. "Logan's…well…Logan."

"Yeah," Ororo agreed. "But Jean's got a temper."

"So does Logan," Marie added.

"Yeah," Ororo said knowingly as she smiled at the teens. "But Jean's a _woman_."

Logan growled as he grabbed Jean's shoulders and moved to knee her in the gut. She reacted quicker than he expected however, when she broke his powerful grip, with the help of her powers, and did a cartwheel backwards, purposely kicking him in the jaw in the process.

As Logan glared at Jean, she smirked at him. "Having fun yet?"

"Ya know," he began. "I wanted ya to fight me because you were getting too good. Now that I think about it…you _think_ you're too good." Jean frowned in confusion as Logan slowly walked over to her. "I ain't gonna hold back no more," he told her. "Are you?"

Looking up at Logan and seeing how serious he was, she slowly shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're not up for the challenge?" he teased.

Jean looked at him, trying to peek into his mind and find out exactly what it was he was thinking. She had no doubt that he was flirting with her, but she didn't know how to handle it or if he was in fact flirting with her. Jean's eyes glowing faintly, surprising Logan slightly, she grinned at him, using her powers and hitting him with a powerful telekinetic blast that sent him into the danger room in a crumpled heap. "I didn't say that," she replied as she headed into the danger room as well just as Logan was getting up, recovering from the unforeseen blow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Dark Phoenix Rising for the helpful suggestions for this chapter! **

**Wanting**

From the control booth of the danger room, Charles sat at the desk as he gazed through the tinted window at Jean and Logan. Sensing Moira behind him, he gave a small grin.

"Run the Wolverine scenario, will you Moira?" he asked.

Moira raised an eyebrow, but did what she was asked, pressing a few buttons on the key board before the danger room doors closed and the metal sphere began to shape shift, transforming onto a real life scenario. Folding her arms across her chest, Moira glanced down at Logan and Jean as well.

"What are they doing?"

Charles smiled. "Training."

"Hurry up Popsicle!" Jubilee hissed. "We're gonna miss the good parts!"

Bobby glared at Jubilee as the group ran up the stairs and towards the control center.

--------

Logan rose to his full height and cracked his neck as he glared at Jean. "Smart move," he grunted. "Not too bad for a start."

"Start?" Jean echoed.

Logan smirked. "Ya didn't actually think that was all, did ya?"

Jean blushed slightly. "I guess I did."

"Mistake number one," Logan counted. "Let's go," he said, putting up a defense posture. Jean titled her head slightly, as if to question Logan's methods directly, when Logan suddenly rose in the air. His eyes at first widened and then they narrowed. "This ain't funny," he growled as Jean smirked, her eyes dimly glowing. "Put me down, Red."

Shrugging, Jean did what was asked and Logan fell to the ground, grunting. Growling angrily, he rushed her, using his weight to her disadvantage as he tackled her and successfully pinned her to the ground. Logan extended his claw and aimed them at Jean's neck, just barely touching her skin. Jean raised an eyebrow as her eyes traveled to the blades then to Logan's eyes.

"I believe this means I win?" he gloated.

"I don't," Jean snapped, suddenly pulling strength that Logan didn't think she had, as she thrust her left palm in Logan's chest while her right hand reached for Logan's manhood, surprising him acutely, and lifted her legs up. Logan gasped in surprise as Jean screamed out, using all her weight to flip Logan over, so now _she_ was pinning _him._ "So…" she breathed. "I guess this means _I _win?"

Logan growled deep in his throat as he tried to move, only to realize that Jean's left knee was planted firmly in a place where it shouldn't be. Moving wasn't a very good idea. Once the adrenaline began to wear off, Jean slowly began to feel embarrassed when she realized the situation that she and Logan were in. Blushing, she looked down, and nearly cried out. Biting her tongue, she slowly got up, releasing Logan, and brushed herself off as Logan stood up.

"Despite the dirty little game you just played," he grunted, "ya did well, Red."

Blushing further, Jean flashed him a nervous smile. "Thanks."

Nodding slightly, Logan began to walk to the exit, leaving Jean to reflect on the events, as the danger room scene vanquished and they were back in the metal, boring, circler room once more.

"Good job, Jean," the Professor said over the loud speaker.

Smiling softly, Jean turned and soon followed the same suit that Logan did, heading to the shower to clean up. For the first time, since she could remember, she had actually had a causal time with Logan. She wasn't babbling, wasn't too excited or nervous; Jean had actually handled the situation with herself and Logan, though she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

* * *

"So…that was a very interesting show," Ororo purred. Jean sent a glare in her friend's direction as she changed her clothes in their locker room. "If you were like that with _every_ guy you've ever met, you'd never be so introverted and you'd have the guys lining up!" 

"You're talking non-sense, 'Ro," Jean said, rolling her eyes.

Ororo sighed. "If you say so." Frowning silently, Ororo paced behind Jean. "By the way…_why_ exactly were you acting that way?"

Ororo's pacing behind Jean was beginning to make her nervous as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her sports bra. "What're you talking about?"

Ororo rolled her eyes and exhaled in frustration. "Come on, Jean! That wasn't the shy and timid woman I know and love. That was the assertive, won't take no crap, Jean I know and love."

"We were training, 'Ro," Jean stated as she threw on a shirt. "When it comes to missions and our training, you know how serious and focus I become."

"So you're telling me that seeing Logan all sweaty, panting, and smirking didn't turn you on?"

Jean shook her head. "No."

"His hot, muscular body capturing yours and practically _dancing_ with such rhythm and heat…didn't turn you on?"

Jean bit her lip and turned around to face Ororo, staring her straight in the face. "No," she said slowly, as if she were convincing herself of the very thing.

"Really?" Ororo challenged, placing her hands on her hips, and standing up to the red-head. "Look me in the eyes and say it."

Jean held Ororo's gaze for a few minutes before faltering. "This is stupid," she muttered, picking up her duffle bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I knew it!" Ororo nearly shouted as she stepped in front of the door, blocking Jean's exit. "You had eyes for him the whole time!"

"Ororo!" Jean hissed.

Ororo giggled. "Come on now, Jean. Just admit it."

"Why?" Jean said, shooting daggers at Ororo. "You already know it so why are you torturing me?"

"Because," Ororo winked. "It's fun."

Rolling her eyes, Jean shoved Ororo, playfully, out of the way and left the locker room, leaving Ororo to giggle behind her.

* * *

"These readings are remarkable," Hank replied, looking over the charts through his glasses. "I don't think I've seen anything quite like this before." 

Charles sighed. "Yes, I agree. However, we won't really know anything unless we do a full scan."

Hank frowned. "Meaning what?"

"Well…for one, I do not believe that the tests are as accurate as you are assuming," Charles voiced. "We need something more concrete…more atoned."

"Such as…?"

Charles shrugged. "Perhaps a full danger room session," he suggested. "We could take blood and do minor tests previously and after the test."

"And you believe that the results I hold in my hand are not consistent enough?" Hank questioned.

"I am not questioning your findings, directly," Charles stated. "I am merely seeking to get an exact answer."

Hank shook his head. "Science is never exact, Charles," Hank said acrimoniously, before he stepped out of the office.

* * *

As Jean walked down the steps, she put her jacket on, and grabbed her purse. Opening the door to the garage, she froze when she saw Logan. Catching her scent, Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jean, giving her a quick smile. Jean gave him one back as she looked at the kids that were sitting around Logan; he was apparently holding a class. Feeling her nervous go into overdrive, she closed the door and grabbed her car keys from the hook as she heard Logan excuse himself and walk over to her. 

"Going somewhere?" he asked, as she held the keys tightly in her palm.

Jean smiled apprehensively. "Just getting some things for dinner tonight." Logan nodded. "Isn't Scott supposed to give this class?" she asked, pointing to the kids who were watching their every move.

"Yeah," he grunted, rolling his eyes slightly. "Scooter and his slut went out to retrieve some mutant."

Jean chuckled. "Could you sound more thrilled?" she joked.

Logan smirked at her. "I could," he said, placing thousands of images in her head, nearly knocking to her feet.

Nearly.

Blushing, Jean looked down as the keys burned a hole in her hand. "Alright, well…let me get this done with so we can eat tonight," she said softly.

Logan shrugged. "I ain't stopping ya," he replied monotone.

_No, you're not_. Smiling sheepishly, Jean broke Logan's gaze and walked over to her Escalade. Opening the door, she looked at the window and saw Logan staring at her. Blushing even further, she jumped in and started the engine, pulling out slowly, before she hit the gas, suddenly wanted to return to the mansion as swiftly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two to Zero**

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Oh…you wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh…do tell!"

"Well…as you know, Ken and I was a couple…"

"Yeah?"

"And well…he dumped me for this stupid girl named Stacy…"

"No way!"

"Yeah! And I was like…that's totally not cool, and he was like, well…I really do love you…"

"Not cool!"

"And it was so stupid because, like, I wanted to slap him!"

"Did you?"

"No. It was totally not cool."

"Totally."

Walking in to the kitchen area, Jean stopped short when she saw Jubilee and Kitty sitting at the bar table, with Barbie's in their hands and depressed expressions. "What are you two doing?" she asked slowly.

"Playing," Jubilee muttered softly.

"Yeah," Jean nodded as she crossed her arms. "You're teenagers, playing with Barbie's," she noted, earning a look from both girls. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Jubilee sighed loudly. "It's horrible outside!" she cried, referring to the downpour that the greater New York tri area was being subject to. "And there's nothing to do, it's so dreary!"

"Go watch TV or something," Jean suggested as she opened the fridge.

"We can't," Kitty muttered angrily. "Bobby and Peter stole the TV to play their stupid X-Box game."

Jean shrugged. "Read a book."

"Read all of them," Jubilee said.

Jean raised her brow. "_All_ of them?"

Jubilee shot Jean a look. "All the ones _we_ can read."

Jean smiled knowingly. "What about board games?"

"Too boring," Kitty sighed.

"What about the game room?" Jean suggested.

"Can't," Jubilee said.

Jean frowned. "Why not?"

"Because Cyke and Freeze are making out in there and they locked the door," Kitty said quickly. "It's so nauseating. I never want to step foot in there again!"

"Oh," Jean sighed. "Well…" Seeing Logan walk in, grunting a greeting that none of them understood, she stared at him a few seconds before looking back at the girls, and smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

They were devious; oh yes…they were good. Logan had to give them that. He'd hunted plenty of time before, but for some reason, this time was difficult. As he leaned around the corner, he poked his head out as his sensitive eyes scanned the area. Bobby was sitting on the floor as Peter was sitting on the couch, both of their full attention on the video game they were playing. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He lifted his chin and sniffed the air, hoping to find his enemies without risking the welfare of any of the innocents. Beside him was Jubilee, who just as he was, was keeping a good eye on their surroundings, making sure that they wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Giving his comrade a hand signal, he moved to the other side of the wall, while Jubilee stayed where Logan was previous at. She, in turn, leaned out and scanned the area; and then gave the hand sign to tell Logan that it was all clear. He nodded slowly and she met his nod and then slowly crept out to take cover behind the couch so Peter and Bobby had no idea that they were even there.

Logan soon followed suit but stopped when he heard a noise. Looking over at Jubilee to warn her, he saw Kitty phase through the floor and aim her water gun at the unsuspecting Jubilee. Before he had a chance to shout out, Jubilee turned around, her eyes wide, as Kitty hit her with the pressure water. As Kitty screamed out, startling Peter and Bobby, Logan jumped up as well, as the cold blasted water hit him in the neck, making his skin tingle.

"Ah!" he grunted, falling to the floor in surprise as his enemy hovered over him, still firing the water gun on him. As she laughed, Logan narrowed his eyes. "Funny," he growled.

Jean continued to laugh until she was out of water. Kneeling down beside the now soaked Logan, she grinned at him, feeling more confident then before with him. "That makes the score two to zero," she told him proudly.

Logan smirked. "Really?" he asked, before pulling out his water gun and squirting her in the face. As Jean screamed out in surprise, Logan laughing and as she tried to escape, he grabbed her arm and pinned her down, emptying the water gun on her. "What's the score now, darlin'?" he said as he smiled down on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" rang out a new voice.

Looking down the hall, Jean and Logan saw the Professor sitting there, looking first on the now wet floor, and then up at Jean and Logan. It was quite a predicament; Jean was lying on the floor, soaked from the head down to her chest, and Logan was on top of her, soaked from the waist up.

If that wasn't bad enough, Ororo came walking down the hallway to see what the racket was about, and when she laid eyes on Logan and Jean, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Professor," Jean choked out, pushing Logan off of her as they both rose to their feet.

"You should know the rules of the mansion, Jean," the Professor scolded. "This kind of horseplay can seriously injury someone."

"Take it easy, Chuck," Logan sighed. "The kids were jus' bored and Jeannie wanted to show 'em a good time."

"Be that as it may," Charles said, glaring at Logan. "This kind of behavior is unacceptable."

Lowering her head, Jean whispered, "Sorry."

Logan's eyes darted from Jean, to the Professor, and then to Kitty and Jubilee. "Go ahead and get dried off," he told them. Both girls nodded and took off as Bobby and Peter stood and watched Logan pass Charles a look before walking away as well. Charles sighed and shook his head as he looked at Jean.

Jean, however, was distracted by Ororo making hand movements and jumping for joy behind the Professor, unknowingly. Only shaking her head, she left in the same direction as Logan.

"Bobby, Peter," Charles said softly. "Go and fetch a mop."

* * *

Things were going too fast. Who knew what Charles or Ororo had in mind when they saw her and Logan they way they were. Things were going great until they showed up, making her feel more embarrassed and shameful then she had ever been before. As she took a comb through her red hair, she stared at herself in the mirror. Why did things always have to be so complicated when it came to relationships with her? Even simple decisions. Jean always felt the need to please the Professor. She never wanted to disappoint anyone; much less a father figure such as Charles Xavier.

Putting the comb down, Jean picked up the blow dryer and switched it on, taking it to her hair smoothly. When it came to Logan, she was always nervous, always finding herself tripping on her words and unable to emotionally connect to him without any 'weird' feelings. It had never been this complicated with Scott. Of course…they were friends for a long time as well.

But Jean didn't want to blow it with Logan.

Though she couldn't find herself loving him at the moment, she did care for him, more so than a friend. She just never knew the words or ways to convey it. She took into account the many of things; his good looks, the way he smelled, his strength, his personality, his cocky grin and demeanor. She wanted to get to know him even more. But the one question she was always asking herself was, _Does he really care for me? Or is he just looking for a good lay?_

'Men will always be men,' her mother had always told her. 'They always want one thing and I'm sure you know what that 'thing' is.'

Her sister was a classic example. Married three times; all of them failed because the male wanted more then she could ever give. Ten wasted years and three children of her life. Jean didn't want that; she wanted a man that would love her, care for her…treat her when she was sick, comfort her when she was sad, and love her for who _she_ was and no necessarily because they'll look together in a Christmas post card.

Taking a towel to dry her hair, she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she found herself staring at hazel eyes; but his expression was less than welcoming.

"Why'd ya do it?" he asked, coming into the room.

Jean was too taken aback to register anything he was telling her. Slowly closing the door, she frowned, blinking in confusion at him. "What?"

Logan stared at her. "Just an hour ago!" he said.

Jean stared at him. "Okay…"

"You were showing the kids a good time," Logan said, pacing the floor. "The Chuck comes and all ya can say is 'Sorry'?"

Jean blinked. "Well, what did you want me to say?"

"Stick up for yerself and the rugrats," Logan answered. "Chuck doesn't control ya, Jeannie. Ya got a voice yer just too damn shy."

Jean swallowed. "Well…excuse me for being who I am." Logan recoiled. "You have no idea why I am the way that I am!" Jean said, her voice beginning to rise. "You can't just walk in here and go 'Change!' and expect me to!"

Logan shook his head. "I didn't mean to…"

"Well you did!" Jean shouted. "And I don't like people like that," she whispered.

"Jean…"

Sighing, Jean opened the door. "I think you've overstayed your welcome."

Shaking his head, Logan did what was requested of him, and walked out of the room. He stopped, just outside the doorway, and as he turned around to say something else, Jean closed the door in his face.

Logan had never felt worse in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter the Cage**

She was blowing things WAY out of proportion. Maybe Logan never meant to come across the way he did to her the night before. Maybe he meant it as a good thing, or wanted to help her with being more assertive. Jean slammed her keys down on the table. Oh who was she kidding? Maybe he did in fact mean it and even if she didn't, Jean reacted in a less than fastidious way…simply…she blew it. If there ever was a chance, even remotely, by now it had come and passed. To torture herself with seeing or even hearing Logan broke her heart. Since last night, not once had he looked her way; not once had he mumbled or grunted two words to her. He avoided her just as much as she to him.

"When are you going to stop pouting around and actually do something about it?" Ororo asked once more. Jean sighed. Ever since she told Ororo of that night in her bedroom, she had been on Jean's case about it. While she understood how Jean felt, she did believe that Jean overacted. Just as Jean opened her mouth to answer, Ororo raised her fore finger and narrowed her eyes at Jean, showing her that she meant business. "And don't you dare give me the excuse that you're too shy or that you have such huge amounts of homework to grade that you can't take ten minutes to go and talk to the man you love."

_Love?_ Jean questioned in her mind. She suddenly tensed up. She felt attracted and drawn to Logan, sure…but _love?_ What was it between them, or even within herself, that made it love?

"I don't know, Ororo," Jean replied uncomfortably.

Ororo frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked confused, fearing what was coming out of the red head's mouth next.

"Love?" Jean echoed.

Ororo closed her eyes and exhaled. "Jean…"

"I don't think I _love_ him," Jean continued on. "Like, maybe. Attracted to him, sure. But _love_?"

"Okay," Ororo said, finding new hope, and raising her hands to slow Jean down. "I get it. You fear…it's too soon to say that, right? Too soon to say that you love him." Jean nodded. "And that you feel that you want to be with Logan, but you want to take it slow, right?" Jean shook her head and Ororo frowned. "Okay…maybe I could make better sense of this whole situation if I smash my head against the wall and then take a hammer to it." While Jean made a face, Ororo grinned, reassuring her. "Well…then help me understand, but you are confusing the hell outta me!"

Jean shot her a look. "How do you think _I _feel?" Both girls started to laugh before Jean turned serious. "It's so difficult when I'm around him because I feel like he's two people."

"Two people?" Ororo repeated. Jean nodded. "In what way?"

Jean shrugged. "Well…when it's just the two of us, just casual…bumping into the other…" Ororo nodded, following along, as Jean continued. "Well…it's nice. We flirt, tell jokes, laugh…it's comfortable and it feels right."

"Okay…"

"But…when we're in public, or even having dinner together with the Professor and kids, it feels different. He shuts down on me and sometimes when I try to start something up with him, just to get some kind of reaction, I never do. He'll grunt or just ignore me."

"But what you don't see," Ororo interrupted. "Is that he stares at you all the time! And the training the other day was a classic example; he's looking for any excuse to be around you."

"But how do I know these things when he acts differently _in front _of me?" Jean asked. "If you hadn't just told me that, I never would've known. So what's that suppose to change?"

Ororo shrugged, beginning to see Jean's view and points. "Well…" she began. "He _is _a man." Ororo was slightly surprised when Jean didn't laugh, but instead sighed deeply, and lowered her eyes to steady her shoes. "Here's what I think," Ororo said, putting her arm around Jean's shoulders and steering her away from the staircase and to the front door. "I think that it's very important that tonight we go out, just you and I, and forget about men in general."

Jean smiled warmly, grabbing her coat. "I think that's the best idea I've ever heard."

* * *

After searching the entire mansion, high and low, from the roof down to the sub levels, Logan wondered in the kitchen to see Hank sitting at the counter. "Jubes," Hank said, catching the attention of the young mutant.

"Have you seen Jean or Ororo?"

Thinking, Jubilee shook her head. "They left a few hours ago."

"Left?" Hank repeated, dumbfounded. "Where did they go?"

"How should I know?" Jubilee retorted. "I'm not their mother."

"And Logan?"

Jubilee shot him a look. "Once again…not the babysitter."

Thinking, Hank frowned. _Where could they possible go at this time of night?_

_

* * *

_"Hit 'em where it hurts! Hit 'em where it hurts!" 

Ororo laughed as she watched Jean get further into the match. "You are so cruel!"

Laughing, Jean shook her head. "I never understood why men are so persistent in beating each other senseless," she told Ororo. "But once all the alcohol settles in your system…it's quite entertaining!"

Smirking, Ororo watched the cage match, much like the one Logan was involved in years ago. Ororo never dared to tell Jean that Logan still was involved because Jean despised any man who would purposely put themselves in harms way. As Ororo looked at Jean, who was clearly enjoying herself (being drunk and all), she bit back a bigger smile; Jean was so intoxicated. Ororo wished she had a camera because she knew damn well that neither of them would ever be seen in a place that they were currently in, sober.

Jean grimaced when the tall muscle, bleach blonde man in the ring, won the match. Many cheered as he raised his hands high over his head in victory. As Jean finished her drink, Ororo took a look around, deciding whether or not the two should leave and head back to the mansion to make sure that they didn't worry anybody, or to stay and enjoy the last fight. As Ororo's eyes lay upon the next challenger, her eyes widened, and she quickly made her decision.

"Come on," Ororo said quickly, grabbing Jean's arm in the process. "Let's go."

"But it's not over," Jean protested. "I wanna see the last fight."

"Nope, we've had enough." Even though Ororo wasn't sober, the shock of seeing the one person she hoped they wouldn't, shocked her out of her drunken phase.

"'Ro…what is the rush?" Jean complained. "You're ruining my buzz."

Stopping, Ororo turned around to Jean and pointed her finger in her face. "If you ever say those words again in the same sentence," she threatened, "I will forfeit the title of being your best friend."

Sober and tranquil at first, Jean burst into a laughing fit, as Ororo rolled her eyes and looked for the quickest way to exit. As the announcer came on the loud speaker, Jean turned her head in interest. _No!_ Ororo screamed inside her head.

But it was too late.

"Logan?" Jean gasped. Ororo closed her eyes, tensing her entire body as Jean whirled around on her. "What is _Logan_ doing here?" she shouted. "And _fighting_ in a _cage_?!?"

Smelling a familiar scent and hearing someone shouting within the crowd, Logan narrowed his eyes to get a better look and when he did, he nearly had a heart attack. "Jean?"

As the red head suddenly turned and glared at Logan, he could feel his body sweating. As Jean turned and stormed out of the bar, with a tentative Ororo trailing, Logan cursed to himself as he jumped out of the cage and ran after the two women.

"Jean!" Logan called out as he raced out the door.

"Don't speak to me, Logan," she hissed as she put on her coat.

"Will ya let me explain?"

"I don't understand something!" she screamed, turning on Logan, who stopped dead in his tracks. Ororo had to say that she was impressed; she never saw someone go from drunk to sober with minutes. "You're my friend!" Jean went on. "You know how much I hate that…_shit_ that those men do in there! So how can you lie to me, saying that you no longer do it, when in fact…you do!"

"Big talk from someone that was just enjoying the show," Logan retorted.

Ororo shook her head slowly. "No helping, Logan," she muttered.

"Look," Logan retracted. "I understand how pissed you are…but you're overacting."

"Am I?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I could understand if we were a couple or something…"

Jean's eyes grew wide and she began to tremble with anger. Logan took a step back, afraid of Jean attacking him in some way.

"Jean," Ororo tried, knowing that Logan wasn't helping himself in the current situation. "Look…you have to accept, though I do not agree with it neither, that this something Logan likes to do and is good at."

"Really?" Jean challenged, taking a step forward, and making both of them take a step back simultaneously. "You think because you have healing factor and that your bones are virtually metal that it's okay for you to do?" she asked Logan. "What about those kids in there that step in that cage? The ones you practically beat to death!"

"It ain't hurtin' 'em," he grunted. On Jean's raised eyebrow, he growled. "Too much," he muttered.

"Jean…he's been doing this for years!" Ororo exclaimed.

Seeing Jean freeze, her eyes now becoming dark, and upon hearing Logan's low growl, Ororo's jaw dropped. _Oops_.

"You knew?" Jean asked softly and slowly.

"Well," Ororo stumbled. "Not…so much of _know_, as…" As Jean continued to stare at Ororo, she felt more and more uneasy. She had never seen her friend this angry before. "Yes…I knew," she admitted as Logan shook his head.

"You both…" Jean began, feeling her anger crawl through her skin. Before she could say anything else, she turned away from them and opened the door to the taxi that pulled up beside her.

Ororo and Logan watched as Jean got in the cab and watched it drive away. Ororo slowly turned to Logan, whose eyes were on the road. "It's a good thing you two _aren't_ a couple," she whispered.

Logan tore his gaze off the road and to the weather witch. "And why's that?" he asked sadly.

"Because if you were," she said. "You'd be dust now. Literally."


	6. Chapter 6

**Scared**

Fumbling with the Advil bottle, Jean cursed under her breath as she heard Logan's motorcycle and saw the headlights of Ororo's call pull into the driveway. Picking up her bottled water, she popped the pills in her mouth, and washed them down. Looking out the window, she saw Ororo step out of the car and join Logan as both walked into the mansion. Downing the rest of the water, she walked into the bathroom, throwing the now empty bottle in the trash can, as she pushed back the shower curtain and turned on the water. After testing the right temperature, she took off her clothes and stretched some, before stepping into the shower. With the pounding headache she had, the hot water was soothing, but she soon found herself drifting off into a daydream about the night's earlier events.

Once again, here Jean was, overreacting. First, she kicked Logan out then refused to speak to him for nearly week. When Ororo decides to take her out for some fun and to get her mind _off_ Logan, she runs into him, discovering that the very thing he told her he _wasn't_ doing, he in fact was. They weren't in a relationship so Jean had no indication why she acted the way she did when she clearly didn't have the right. Who was she to tell Logan what he could and couldn't do? He had freewill and the ability to make decisions just as she did. So what made her any better?

"Nothing," Jean muttered to herself. Her soon promising shower became cold and she sank into uncertainty and depression as she shut off the water and reached for her towel. As she slowly dried off, she found her headache growing, pounding viscously against her skull and rattling her eyeballs. _I'm never going to drink again_, she thought to herself. After changing, Jean didn't even attempt to dry her hair as she collapsed on the bed in sweet oblivion. Within seconds, Jean was fast asleep, thinking of how she once more ruined a potential relationship.

* * *

"So," Hank began as Ororo was clearing the dishes from this morning's breakfast. "I heard that you, Jean and Logan had quite a night last night."

Looking up at Hank, Ororo shrugged, giving him one of her 'so what?' looks. "And?"

"Well…since I have seen neither Jean nor Logan," Hank replied. "I figured that you might spill."

Ororo snickered. "There's nothing to spill."

"Really?" the blue mutant questioned.

Ororo nodded. "Really."

"Jean and Logan got into a fight," Kitty said. Dropping the pan in the sink with a loud 'clunk', Ororo turned and looked at Kitty, sighing profoundly in the process while the young girl looked up at her superior in innocence. "What?"

"So they had a fight," Hank caught on. "About what?"

Staring at him, Ororo said, "You never used to be this nosy," she reasoned. "What gives?"

"Rumor is those two are now an item."

"They are not," Ororo said, shaking her head. "They're friends with feelings just like the rest of us."

"Meaning what?" Hank asked, silently offended.

"Meaning, stop talking about them and asking questions behind their back," Ororo replied. "Don't you have something else to do?"

Hank nodded. "Yes, which is the reason this conversation ever started." As Ororo gave him a 'yeah right' look, he added, "Where's Jean?"

"Probably still in bed," Ororo answered.

"Still?" Hank asked, shocked. Glancing at his watch, he said, "It's nearly noon!"

"She was so wasted last night," Kitty sang.

Ororo stopped washing the dishes to glare at Kitty. "Don't you have homework?"

Kitty shook her head. "Nope."

"Well leave before you _do_." Getting the point, Kitty scurried out of the kitchen. "What do you need Jean for?" Ororo asked, resuming her task.

"The Professor wanted to conduct an exam on her," Hank replied.

"Why?"

Hank shrugged. "We got some results back from the last training exercise we did but Charles doesn't seem to think that they're accurate, so he's re-testing, but in a more direct way."

"Oh."

"So…still don't know?"

"Nope."

"And you won't tell me what happened?"

"Not a chance."

"Alright," Hank said, turning to walk out. "Good conversation."

* * *

"Jean," the Professor greeted as the red head stepped into the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

_Like shit,_ she thought, stifling a yawn. "Fine," she lied, taking a seat on the gurney bed. "How long will this take?"

"Have a hot date?" Moira asked amused.

Jean's eyes widened. "No, why? What have you heard?" she asked slightly panicked.

Chuckling, Moira shook her head. "Nothing."

Relaxing slightly, Jean let Moira strap on the blood pressure gauge as she turned on the machines. "So what exactly is this for?" Jean asked Charles.

"Just regularly checking up on your powers," he said calmly. "To see where you are and perhaps where you would be going."

Jean nodded as the band began to tighten. As she scanned the empty blue and white room, she attempted to focus on something so she would take her mind off of Logan. It didn't help, however, when the very first came into the room.

"Chunk."

Hearing his voice sent Jean's heart into overdrive while she inwardly groaned. As Moira's eyes widened at the increasing numbers, Jean blushed, and quickly disconnected the machine as Moira stared at Jean, smirking slightly. "What can I help you with, Logan?" the Professor asked politely.

Looking at Jean hastily, Logan cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "I need to speak with Jeannie," he said quietly.

Moira switched gazes from a shocked Jean to a baffled Charles. "Unfortunately, we have very important business that needs to be handled," Charles said quickly.

"It shouldn't take too long," Logan interrupted when he realized where it was heading.

Sighing, Charles turned to Jean. "Jean?" he questioned.

Not finding any words, Jean simply nodded, and Moira put the machine away and ushered Charles to follow her out of the room. "Alright," the Professor said slowly. "We'll continue this within the hour," he said before the two of them left the room, leaving Jean alone with Logan.

There were several minutes of silence; when Loan was staring at Jean, Jean was looking away and when Logan looked away, Jean stared. It was a dancing game that both were all too familiar with. "Jean," Logan started, unable to remain silent any further. He quickly moved to the Jean, standing in front of her as she remained sitting on the gurney. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Jean found herself staring in Logan's eyes, and unable to tear herself away. "What is this?"

Swallowing hard, she asked, "What is…what?"

Logan pointed at her and himself. "_This_…this game. Jean, I've been the kind of man that swore he'd never fall in love, but the second I laid eyes on you, I loved you." Jean's palms began to sweat. "And…it drives me crazy that I have all these feelings for you and I can't do anything about them. I can see you, but I can't touch you. I can smell you, but I can't make love to you, and it drives me insane!" Jean's heart began to thump against her chest. "And…I don't understand. I'm not a telepath like ya, so I don't know nothin' about controlling emotions…I _act_ on 'em and ever since I saw ya I haven't been able to act on 'em. Ya understand?" Nodding, Jean looked down at her hands, not sure if he expected to her to say anything, much less confess a deep feeling of love for him. "I ain't expected nothing," he added, practically reading her mind. "But…I understand why yer made at me and I wanted to come and apologize."

That was when Jean looked up. "You want to apologize?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I upset ya," Logan answered. "And I swore to myself that'd I never do that." As Jean smiled, Logan leaned in further, now standing in between her legs, and leaning in towards her lips. Jean could practically read the lust in his eyes but the only vibes she was feeling was that of love. _One more thing to confuse me,_ she thought to herself._ What is it that he wants from me?_

Thousands of emotions rushed through her brain, attacking her with a violent migraine, but she couldn't find herself focusing on the pain. Instead, she became increasingly aware of how close Logan actually was. When their lips connected, Jean's entire body became hot, but all her feelings and questioning was pushed to the back of her mind as she wrapped her arms around Logan.

It was just as Jean dreamed; wet, pleasurable, and desirable. Logan tasted so good that she couldn't pull herself away, even though her mind was fighting her heart in the decision. The deeper and more passionate it became, the more Jean's mind was screaming out to her, and the more she felt terrified.

"No," she moaned, attempting to push Logan away. When he only deepened the kiss, running his hand under her shirt, Jean suddenly felt furious and shoved Logan off of her, catching the mutant by surprise. Jumping off the gurney, she began to rush out of the room, muttering, "I can't do this," and leaving Logan in a state of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thinking Too Much**

She was a coward. Plain and simple, laid out for her, she was a scared coward. Jean had no idea what it was that she wanted; and though it wasn't Logan's fault…he was confusing her. The one thing she was frightened about was even after Logan confessed his feelings directly, Jean couldn't say that she was on the same page as he was; not even in the same book! How was she supposed to love someone she barely knew? It took years for her and Scott to hook up and when they did, he broke her heart. How was she ever to suppose to let a man get close to her again when all she felt was rejection around her?

"Jean?"

Jean looked up, startled, and wiped her eyes. _Oh God, _she thought as she looked in the mirror to see how tear stricken her face really was. _He's knocking on the door. He really does care…doesn't he?_ "Go away," she called out.

"Jeannie," he said, his voice muffled by the closed door. "Open the door."

Sniffling, Jean turned to the door. "Go away!" she repeated.

Outside Jean's room, Logan closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, controlling the sudden rage he felt, as he turned and slowly walked away from the room. He didn't understand what was going on with Jean all of a sudden, but he knew that he wouldn't push her, and now that Wolverine was fighting within him as well.

Jean stared at the door for a few minutes before she finally realized that Logan had left. Exhaling deeply, she crawled into her bed, pulling the sheets over her head, and cried herself to sleep as she relived the same heartbreaking moment.

* * *

That morning, Jean slept in until about one thirty until she eventually couldn't sleep anymore. Not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, Jean walked down the stairs, and into the Rec room. Planting herself on the couch, she picked up the remote for the television and began to flip through channels. Unluckily for her, ever single movie or show that was on was about romance. Every commercial shown, was about the man buying the woman a ring; the man and woman marrying each other, or in some other way relating to love. Jean eventually became so upset that she threw the controller at the screen, just as Scott walked in.

"What did the TV do to you?" he quipped.

Slightly teary eyed, Jean turned to Scott and frowned. "What do you want?"

Taken aback by Jean's outburst, Scott raised his hands up, as a sign of peace. "Whoa. I can't walk into a public room?"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "No…its fine."

Lowering his hands, Scott raised an eyebrow, giving Jean a once over through his red glasses. "Something wrong?"

"When isn't it?" Jean grumbled.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really, no."

Scott nodded, taking a seat next to her. "I know that we didn't exactly end on a good note," he began. "But we'll always be friends."

"I know."

"And as such…friends tell each other things," he explained. "When they're having a bad day, they come to their friends to help cheer them up and make them feel better."

"I know," Jean said, nodding.

"So…I want you to know that I'm here for you Jean."

Taking his advice, Jean looked at Scott. "Okay…lemme ask you a question."

Scott nodded, willing to help. "Shoot."

"Do you love Emma?"

Scott's mouth fell. It certainly wasn't a question he had been expecting, or even thought about, so naturally he was frozen in a state of shock. "Uh…"

"Well?" Jean asked, deciding that he was taking too long.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "I think I do."

And how do you _know_?"

Scott stared at Jean for awhile, trying to figure out what she was really asking and making sure that she was honest, but didn't hurt her. "It's…well…it's hard to explain. You just…feel something…Jean I don't know!"

"Okay," she said calmly. "It's fine…"

"Why are you asking me these questions anyways?" Scott asked, rising both brows.

Jean shook her head. "I just needed to hear what you said," she affirmed. "That's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "there's nothing more to ask or say, so don't worry about it."

* * *

"I don't understand women," Logan grunted. "I don't know what she wants from me."

"Maybe she's jus scared," Remy shrugged. "Women get tat way sometimes."

"It's just confusing."

"Well, you two kissed, nay?" Logan nodded. "And she…?"

"Kissed me back," Logan finished. "She likes me; I know she does."

"Maybe she jus nervous den," Remy suggested.

Rising his eyebrow, Logan looked at the Cajun. "Ya think so?"

Remy nodded. "Sure. Some women never know what they want," he explained. "And wit most of 'em, it'll take awhile for 'em to figure it out."

"How so?"

"You got so much to learn about women," Remy chuckled. "But, they got all these emotions inside of 'em, that at times, they get confused."

Logan shook his head. "I dunno 'bout that."

"Has she flirted with you?"

"Yes…"

"Lead you on?"

"Yes…"

"Tell you jokes?"

"Yes…"

"Offered her schedule so perhaps you could take her somewhere, no?"

"Kinda…"

"And when you kiss her, she kissed back?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And then she run out?"

Logan glared at Remy. "Get to the point, Cajun."

"Remy tink that she just afraid," he said. "She need time to find herself deep in her soul and to find the right man in which she could share the love for all of eternity and beyond."

Staring at Remy in a state of shock, Logan grunted. "What the hell you talkin' 'bout, bub?" Remy shrugged, grinning embarrassingly. "What's she got to be afraid of anyway?" Logan questioned.

"Who knows?" Remy shrugged. "Women."

* * *

It was the little things that men did that Jean liked. How they'd open the door for you; pull out your seat; cook you a nice, and surprising, meal; make you laugh; watch movies with you…any movie _you_ wanted to see.

Logan didn't do those things; although Jean never did give him the chance. What was wrong with her? She was attracted to him; _everyone_ knew that. But every time she would get close to him, the air changed, and she got fearful. What would happen if things didn't work out between them? Not only were they friends, but they were also teammates. What if their relationship got in the way of the mission or clouded their judgment? What if their relationship injured themselves or those around him? Jean couldn't put anyone in harm's way because of her, how was that fair?

But then, leading Logan around…how was _that_ fair? How was it reasonable to herself to do nothing but think of the possibility's, and yet never act on them? Was Logan just physically attracted to her, like she was to him? _No…he practically stood there and confessed his love to you!_ Jean closed her eyes and shook her head, grimacing in pain, as she felt a migraine coming on.

"Jean?" Looking up, she saw Ororo standing over her, her arms crossed, and her eyebrows raised. Taking a deep breath, Jean moved slightly and closed her eyes quickly as streams of sunlight hit her face. "Why are you out here in the cold?" the weather witch asked. "And alone?"

"Because I want to be alone," Jean sighed, hoping that she be able to rid herself of Ororo for the time being.

It unfortunately didn't work.

"Why, what happened?"

Jean stood up, standing slightly taller that Ororo, as she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

As Jean began to walk away, Ororo watched her, and said, "It's Logan again, isn't it?"

Jean froze and turned around, sending Ororo a deadly look. "What makes you say that?"

Ororo grinned. "Because one, you stopped. Two, you asked a question about him, although not directly. And three, I _am_ technically you and Logan's cupid."

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Jean spun on her heel, and marched back into the mansion, leaving an amused Ororo watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm...I think, up until the end, I was doing pretty well with the chapter, but I think I was trying too hard to be funny and move it along. The good thing is that it's pretty lengthy. ;-)**

**I was so amazed this past week. So many reviews came in from Day of Judgment and this piece here; I was very happy, so thanks to all of you**

**Dark Phoenix Rising and I have created an account together where we're starting a story with Logan/Jean - Scott/Emma- the story is underway and titled About Vows and Men. If you're a fan of mine or DarkPhoenixRising (and how can you not be fan of hers?) check it out. It's also in my profile.**

* * *

**Playing Cupid**

Ororo had had enough. A week went by and both Logan and Jean had continued to avoid each other the entire time. Jean was withdrawn and embarrassed while Logan was confused and obdurate. As far as Ororo was concerned, Logan and Jean were meant for each other; both were too stubborn for their own good to realize it.

"When are you going to realize that Jean is crazy about you?"

Logan shifted to get a good look at Ororo. From staring at her, he realized she was serious, and he snickered. "You gotta be kiddin'."

"You two are so meant for each other it's sickening," Ororo muttered.

Logan's face fell. "Yer not kiddin'?"

"Logan!" Ororo said seriously.

Logan raised his hands to calm Ororo down. "Look…I told Red how I felt." Logan shrugged. "It's up to her now."

Ororo's eyes widened. "You did what?" she nearly screamed.

Taken aback, Logan nodded. "Yeah, I told her that I loved her…"

As Remy walked in, he slowly passed Ororo to see Logan tensing up some, and look at him uncomfortably. "Something goin' on?" he asked, curious.

"No wonder she's so damn confused and nearly going out of her mind," Ororo muttered, thinking about her and Jean's past conversations. Looking back up at Logan, she replied, in a less than nice way, "I can't believe you told her how you really felt."

Looking at Logan, Remy glanced at Ororo, curious. "What he say?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Ororo raised a knocking eyebrow and turned to Remy, disregarding Logan. "He told her that he loved her."

Remy's eyes widened as he turned to look at Logan. "No!"

Ororo nodded. "Yep."

Turning back to Ororo, Remy asked, "Why would he do that?"

Logan, rolling his eyes slightly, growled lowly. "_He_ is standing right here!"

"Why?" Remy repeated, this time looking directly at Logan.

"Because," Logan shrugged, getting off the bar stool. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Looking at Ororo, he asked. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"It's a bog deal, Logan!" Ororo stated. "With some women, you can't just convey your feelings to her like that. You two haven't known each other for that long anyways!"

"We've been fighting alongside each other for months!" Logan argued.

"Hmmm," Remy pondered, rubbing him chin. "No wonder Jeannie's been so confused and losing her mind."

Logan's jaw nearly dropped. "Is no one on my side?" he demanded.

"Logan," Ororo said more calmly. "You can _never_ do that to a woman. You can scare someone off by telling them how you really felt."

"And by telling her so early, she might tink that you don't really care for her," Remy said. Ororo nodded, agreeing, as Logan looked at both of them desperately.

"Ya mean that all that stuff about loving her and caring for her, she could take as me just wanting to fuck her?" Logan asked, unbelieving.

But Ororo nodded and Remy confirmed it by nodding as well; he was a man after all, just as Logan.

"So…I already screwed it up?" Logan whispered not able to believe that he was the cause of Jean withdrawing so much.

"No, no," Ororo said, holding her hands up and grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Remy asked. "It's not a good ting to be smiling."

"Because," Ororo replied. "This is fixable."

"How?" Logan asked quickly.

"I have an idea."

* * *

_Witch…twelve 'o clock, heading this way._

"Well, well, well," Emma sneered, glancing at Jean up and down, not hiding her look of disgust. "If it isn't the pre Madonna, Jean Grey, herself."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Well, if it isn't the two cent whore of a man that stole my boyfriend," she spat. "How ya doin'?"

Narrowing her eyes, Emma scoffed, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulders and giving Jean a cold stare. "It's okay to be jealous, darling. We all know you're too dull, baggy, and _old_ for a _real_ man," Emma said in glee, clearly enjoying the verbal torture she was putting Jean through. "And I also understand that without any first hand knowledge, you could never please a man like, Scott, for example."

"We can't all have the experience _you_ do, Emma," Jean hissed.

Emma's eyes flickered as her smile widened. "Perhaps, but think of it this way," she said softly, placing a gentle hand on Jean's shoulder, and leaning up and whispering in her ear. "If you couldn't make Scott happy…what makes you think you'd _ever_ make _Logan_ happy?"

Growling, Jean threw Emma's hand off of her shoulder as her opposite only laughed and walked away, leaving Jean to absorb her words. If it wasn't bad enough that she stabbed Jean through the heart, Emma made sure she twisted and pulled just to stab her again.

_It's true too_, Jean thought mildly as she went into autopilot back to her room. _I'd never be able to please someone like Logan. Not the way that he wants. _As Jean closed the door to her bedroom, she sat on her bed and looked out the window, sulking. Her window was one of the few ones that looked directly out of the front of the mansion. Her eyes laid upon her car which was sitting harmlessly just a few yards from the front door. Her eyes then flickered around her room, stopping on the empty suitcases that laid within her closet. _Maybe I should just leave…start the private and innocent life I always wanted._

_No longer be an X-Man…no longer tempt Logan or torture myself…_

_

* * *

_

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Ororo demanded.

"Because…I can't!" Logan hissed. "It ain't gonna work and she ain't gonna fall for it!"

"Logan…it's not a big deal," Ororo said.

"Yes it is!" Logan growled. "I don't trust that Cajun."

"Remy is right 'ere," Remy stated, rolling his eyes.

Logan glared at the Cajun. "Logan," Ororo said. "It really is not that big of a deal. It's just a date."

"Ya know the last time I been on one?" he asked, raising his brow. Ororo shook her head. "Never! That's why I ain't doin' it!"

"Well…at least…"

"No!" Logan shouted, standing up. He grabbed the towel out of his shirt and threw it on the chair. "I ain't gonna do it!"

"Logan…please!"

Shaking his head from side to side, as if to say a statement, Logan didn't move or speak. He held the same glare, with his arms crossed, as Remy stood silently in the corner just as Jean walked in. Ororo, without noticing it, immediately tensed up. Jean looked at each of them carefully as she reached and grabbed the car keys hanging from the wall. Each of the threesome stood silent, staring at Jean. She saw Logan, trying to keep the attention from him, Ororo was tense, and Remy was looking around. Something in Remy's hand caught Jean's attention however and when she saw the chair and towel and the look on Logan's face, she had to hid her smile, and contain her laugh.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked, choosing to play with them a bit.

"Nothing," they all said in sync, and a little too quickly.

Ororo noticed that and shifted uncomfortably as the red head raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she questioned, receiving nods as an answer. Jean turned to Remy, "What're those in your hands?"

Remy's eyes widened slightly before he quickly put them behind his back, only to whimper after. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Are you sure they're nothing and not something?" Jean asked. Remy nodded. "So…those aren't scissors that you just poked yourself with?"

Sighing, Remy pulled out the scissors and comb and conscious rubbed his back side. "They hurt Remy."

Ororo shook her head as Jean turned in her direction. "What's going on?"

Ororo sighed. "Look…I just wanted to help out…"

Jean raised her brow. "Okay…Ororo; you know how Scott hates it when you cut Remy's hair in his garage. Everyone knows that Remy can't sit still long enough."

Logan raised his eyebrows and grunted a remark but Ororo ignored him, finding new hope that Jean didn't let know about her surprise. "Oh…yeah. I just…forgot," she covered.

"Unless…" Jean started. Ororo closed her eyes. _Please don't let her know; please don't let her know…_ "Did you ask _Remy _to cut your hair?" she asked in disbelief.

Ororo's eyes opened. It was no secret in the mansion that Remy couldn't cut females hair; Kitty found that out the hard way. "Yes…" Ororo lied. "Yes…he was."

"Ororo," Jean sighed. "Don't you remember what happened last fall? It took five hours and three hundred dollars to fix Kitty's hair!"

Ororo nodded sadly. "I remember." She put emotion into her tone to make it believable as Jean only shook her head and chuckled before walking out.

Just as Jean shook her head and was about to leave, she turned back around, and pointed at Logan. "But…what's Logan doing here?"

Before Logan said a word, Ororo took a step forward. "He, uh…is learning…how to cut…hair."

Logan raised his eyebrows and glared at Ororo who shrugged and mouthed _'Sorry'_. Jean stared that the trio, not quite believing them, but she didn't want to pry into their minds. Instead, she shrugged and left the garage, allowing them to continue their business.

"That was close," Ororo whispered.

"Why didn't ya just tell her?" Logan asked.

"Because it's a surprise," Ororo answered, taking the scissors and comb from Remy. "I didn't want Jean to find out. I wanted her to _see_ it."

"And what about me?" Logan asked, testing a new resolve. "Don't I get a say?"

"Logan," Ororo sighed. "Sit down please." Only grunting, Logan did what he was told as Remy threw the towel over his chest again. "Remember that you're doing this for Jean."

"Yeah right," Logan grunted. "What if she doesn't like it?"

Ororo shrugged. "Then she doesn't like it." Growling and standing up again, Ororo held him in place and giggled. "But I know she'll love it," she added quickly, calming Logan down some. "By the way," Ororo said, wetting Logan's hair as he grimaced. "Men don't get a say in anything. If you're really serious about a relationship with Jean, you need to learn that."

"And this hair…" Logan couldn't find himself to finish the sentence. What Ororo was doing to him was torture; plain and simple.

"It's a statement," Ororo finished for him.

Before Ororo began to cut, Remy looked at Logan and upon seeing his pained expression, asked, "Would ya like some morphine?"

**

* * *

Don't forget to check out the new story About Vows and Men with myself and Dark Phoenix Rising!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Dark Phoenix Rising for coming up with the beginning of this chapter**

**New Changes**

The whole time through the procedure, Logan had sat on the stool like a frozen statue and had refused to open his eyes at all. Instead, he had endured the process, had thought about what Ororo had told him and hoped that it wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought. When the cutting sounds had finally stopped and he could feel Ororo running a hand through his hair for several times and he automatically heaved a deep breath. It was bad. His feelings had never lied to him.

"Okay," Ororo announced in a too cheery sounding voice. "It's done."

"Remy dinks...," Remy began.

But Ororo instantly said, "Hush!"

"Remy thinks what?!" Logan grunted, still refusing to open his eyes and look at the mess that had been his hair before.

"Nothing," she smiled and patted his shoulder. "Come on; open your eyes, Logan!"

"Remy reall dinks...," Remy began again but shut his mouth after a warning glare of the weather witch

"Ya know that I'll gut ya if I look like shit, right?" Logan grunted and dared to open one eye very carefully.

Ororo watched how he shut it again, just to open both eyes in a scuttle. "And?" she asked happily, very satisfied with her work.

"What...the hell...is that?!" he asked and could only stare at his head in complete shock.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" she smiled and pulled on a strand.

"Great?!" Logan asked in an almost high pitched voice. "It looks as if a lawn mower hit me!"

"You don't like it?" she asked him disappointedly.

"You!" Logan growled and pointed a finger at her with narrowed eyes. "Undo that!"

She couldn't help but stare at him. "How?!"

"I don't care if ya have t'glue my hair back on. Undo that!" he grunted before he turned to Remy. "And you! How could ya let this maniac do that?"

"Well, Remy dinks," Remy began once more and pointed at Logan's face. "It would look better widout dose."

"Without what?!"

Giving Logan a look, which confused the man even more, Ororo nodded. "Yes, I think so..."

"Think what?!" Logan asked and made a step back when she came closer.

"You should shave, Logan," the woman said determined. Looking back in the mirror, Logan growled, but before he could say anything in response, Ororo piped back up. "I'll go and see if I can find Jean," she said, putting the comb and scissors down. "She's going to love it!" Ororo said in happiness as she left the garage.

Remy stood behind Logan, as he was shaking his head sadly, and put his forefinger on his chin while titling his head. Logan, seeing Remy look at him through the mirror, growled lowly, while glaring at him. "What?"

Remy gave a short nod. "Not too bad," he said, only causing Logan to shake his head and walk out the room, slamming the door.

* * *

Peering around the corner, Ororo frowned. She couldn't find Jean anywhere. Seeing Marie walking towards her, Ororo felt the need to ask the teen. "Marie," she said politely.

"Hi," Marie said sweetly.

"Hey, you haven't by any chance seen Jean around, have you?"

Nodding, Marie pointed behind her, at the open window. "I actually saw her go outside about fifteen minutes ago," Marie answered. Noticing Ororo's worried and surprised look, she frowned, eying her teacher carefully. "Why?"

Ororo waved, trying not to worry the young girl, and put on a fake grin. "Nothing, it's alright. I just thought we were going to go shopping together is all," she lied.

Nodding, although not too convinced, Marie offered a small smile and walked away, leaving Ororo to wonder where Jean went.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Ororo saw Remy sitting at the counter, looking rather bored. "Where's Logan?" she asked, worried.

"Shaving," Remy answered before he frowned. "I dink." Ororo closed her eyes and took a seat next to Remy. "Where's Jean?" he asked.

Ororo shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What?"

"I think she left," Ororo whispered, wondering where it was she could have gone to and why Jean didn't tell anyone.

"Where would she go?" Remy asked aloud, not noticing Ororo rolling her eyes at the very question.

"I don't know," she said again.

Ororo looked up as she sensed another presence in the room with them and she gasped, causing Remy to look at her in confusion. "Oh…my…God."

Looking in the direction where Ororo was staring, Remy's jaw dropped as he looked at Logan who was standing in front of them. And then he started to laugh.

Extending his claws, Logan growled, and glared at the Cajun. "Ya findin' somethin' funny?"

Remy raised his hands but continued to laugh. "No," he lied.

Ororo slowly stood up and walked to Logan as he retracted his claws, holding her hand out, and having the expression of pure shock on her face. "Logan…"

Raising his finger at the weather witch, Logan growled deep in his throat. "Ya better not say a damn thing, 'Ro," he warned.

"Logan," she said in awe. "This is…amazing. It's like…it's…"

"Remy didn't know there was a real person under all dat fur," the Cajun filled in.

As Logan growled, Ororo turned and gave Remy a warning glare as he chuckled, and she then turned back to Logan and grinned. "Jean will be so shocked."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan mumbled. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around. "I dunno how long this'll last."

Ororo frowned. "What do you mean?"

As Logan grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open, throwing the cap on the counter, he placed his free hand on his hip of his jeans and looked at Ororo. "It's my healin' factor," he told her as he gulped down his drink. Ororo gave a knowing nod. "Besides, why'd ya think I never shaved before?"

Remy shrugged. "Just taught you were weird," he said. "Maybe you really were…"

"Don't say it!" Logan growled, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Okay," Remy said. "Okay. Geez…" he grumbled as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Still growling, Logan glared at Ororo, who kept silent. "So…where is she?"

* * *

Jean swallowed nervously as her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Looking out the windshield, she sighed deeply, and sat back, opening the door to her car and getting out. Closing the door, she walked up to the house, passing the mailbox with the name 'Grey' hanging from it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Fight This Feeling**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had heard from Jean. Logan knew that Ororo had reached Jean threw her cell phone and Jean had told her that she was spending time with her family, which she had cleared through the Professor. So, Logan's hair had grown back, and he had been in a foul mood every since. Ororo had felt bad. She didn't know the whole story between Logan and Jean, and though she wanted too, she chose to stay out of out and avoid Logan's wrath. As Ororo prepared her breakfast, she looked up as Scott walked in, greeting her.

"Where's Logan?" he asked, grabbing something to drink from the fridge.

Ororo shrugged. "Dunno," she answered simply.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Don't care either, do you?" he smirked.

Ororo gave him a small grin. "How'd you know?"

Scott gave a short shrug. "I just did. What's going on between them?"

Once more, Ororo shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that its very, very, very complicated."

"You know," Scott said, "one very was enough."

Ororo shook her head. "Not for Jean and Logan it isn't."

"What do you think is going to happen when Jean comes back?" he asked, taking a seat at the counter.

Ororo sighed. "I'm not entirely sure," she said honestly. "And I really don't think I want to know."

"Uh-huh," Scott mumbled as they heard a door open and close. "Well, looks like we're going to find out."

Ororo followed Scott out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the foyer to meet Jean, who dropped a small bag, and grin at her two best friends who hugged her. "Welcome back," Ororo said, hugging her. "How was it?"

"It was… insightful," Jean said, breaking the hug with Ororo to hug Scott.

"Well, apparently everyone but Ororo, Remy and Logan knew you were leaving," Scott told Jean who grimaced.

"Marie didn't tell Logan?" she asked.

"No," Ororo answered. "I wasn't aware that she was supposed too."

Jean closed her eyes, groaning slightly, as she said, "Well, she told me she was and I couldn't find him before I left…"

"You still should've called him or something, Jean," Ororo explained. "Two weeks is a long time. Especially in your case."

Jean raised her eyebrow. "My case?" she repeated.

Scott cleared his throat. "I'll just take your bag upstairs," he said, not wanting to get in the middle of anything between the two. Taking the bag, he rushed up the stairs as Jean folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her friend.

Ororo sighed. "Logan actually shaved and cut his hair to take you out on a really romantic date before you left," she told the red head. "He was beside himself when he realized you left."

Jean blinked. "He did what now?" she asked, shocked.

Ororo waved her hand. "It doesn't matter now," she said, "he grew it all back within three hours." Ororo glanced at Jean. "What's going on between you two?" she asked.

Jean shrugged as she began to walk, Ororo beside her. "I don't know," she confessed. "I mean…Logan tells me that he loves me but…"

Ororo raised her eyebrows, not quite following where Jean was heading. "But…what?"

"It's _Logan_," Jean said. "And he's not like that."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do," Ororo defended.

Jean shook her head. "No, I know guys _like_ him. I thought Scott and I were meant to be together and look how wrong I was about that."

"Jean, Scott is completely different from Logan."

"My point exactly!" Jean exclaimed. "I don't fall for guys like Logan."

"So, what are you saying?" Ororo asked.

Jean shrugged. "I think Logan and I are just better off being friends and teammates."

"Come on, Jean," Ororo said, grabbing her friends arm and making Jean face her. "You don't mean that."

Jean's face was set. "Don't I?" she challenged. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"But how will you know if you don't take the risk?" Ororo countered.

"I'm better off being safe than sorry," she said quietly, before she walked away, leaving Ororo stunned and dazed.

* * *

A few hours later, once her laundry was done, Jean was upstairs in her room putting away her clothes when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw Logan standing in the doorway, watching her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, making his way into the room. "Well, I knew when you came back but I figured I'd give ya some time to yerself."

Jean nodded. "Thanks," she said as she went back to her task.

After a few minutes, Logan inhaled deeply. "Jeannie, we need to talk."

Jean stood up, closing her drawer, and shook her head. "No, we don't." Logan looked at her confused. "Look Logan…I don't know what kind of game your trying to play with me…"

He shook his head, his face in disbelief. "I'm not tryin' to play any game," he said.

"Well, you can't just tell someone that you love them!" she protested.

"Why not? It's the truth!"

"Maybe," Jean said, "but we don't know each other that well. Logan, we've known each other for a few months, and it's not even on a friendly base."

Logan raised his brow. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Scott and I knew each other for years before we started dating," she explained. "We friends for a long time and we knew everything about each other and even so, the words I love you never came out for awhile."

"I can't deny what I feel for ya," Logan said.

"And I can't lie and tell you I feel something for you when I don't," Jean came back, watching Logan's face fall. "If there will ever be _anything_ between us, it has to be more than lust," Jean said. "We have to be good friends before we move onto something serious."

Logan shook his head, looking down. "I ain't the type of person to stay in one place for too long," he confessed.

Jean shrugged, giving him a pained smile. "Then I guess we already know where you stand than, huh?"

Logan looked up at Jean and gave a small, pained nod, before he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Once he left, Jean let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Though it broke her heart, she had to do the right thing. She wouldn't give into this feeling of lust. She was stronger than that. She wouldn't be hurt by another man again; even if it meant lying to herself.


End file.
